


The Stark Family

by SuperFlarrowLover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Melinda May, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Skye | Daisy Johnson is Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Melinda May and Tony have been friends since the beginning. Before Tony went missing Melinda tells him how she feels. Now they are married and they have two children Daisy and Peter.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Tony Stark, Melinda May/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 54





	The Stark Family

Stark Tower - 1988

17 year old Melinda May was watching Tony dancing. She and Tony have been best friends since she could remember. She was about to leave for SHIELD and she wanted to tell Tony how she felt before she left.

Rhodey noticed Melinda staring at Tony and decided to walk over to her.

Rhodey stood next to her. “I noticed you keep staring at Tony.” he said

Melinda cleared her throat. “I was not staring at Tony.” 

“Come on Mel, you were clearly staring at him.” Rhodey said

“Okay fine I was.” May said

“You should go over there.” Rhodey said

“You’re crazy.” May said

Rhodey pushed May towards Tony bumping into him.

“Hey Mel, you want to dance?” Tony asked

Tony grabs her hand and they dance to the music. As they were dancing Rhodey came by dancing with a he had. Rhodey moved Melinda’s hands on top of Tony’s shoulders and Tony’s hands on Melinda’s hips. Then he danced away from them.

The two shrugged it off and then danced.

Later on after the party ended Melinda went to see Tony who was alone looking out the window of Stark Tower.

“You okay?” May asked 

Tony turns around to her.

“I miss them.” Tony said

“I know so do I.” May said

“There’s something I have to tell you.” They said at the same time

They both laugh and touch their arms.

“I love you.” They said together “You do?” 

May leans in and kisses Tony.

“Wow.” They said together

“Well it’s about time.” Rhodey said standing by the door.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tony asked

“Long enough.” Rhodey said

“Rhodey can you leave us alone for a minute?” May asked

Rhodey leaves. 

“Tony there’s something else I need to tell you.” May said

“What is it?” Tony asked

“I have to leave for SHIELD.” May said

“What?” Tony asked shocked

“I’m really sorry.” May said

“When do you leave?” Tony asked 

“Tomorrow. Tony I've liked you for a really long time. I want this relationship to work. I really do.” She said

“So do I.” Tony said

May and Tony share another kiss.

2 years later

It was the middle of the night. Tony and Melinda were leaving the skating rink.

“That was so much fun.” May said

“It would’ve been fun if you knew how to skate.” Tony complained

“Oh come on Tony not everyone is good at it.” May said

“The important thing is we had fun.” Tony said “Well before you go I still have one more surprise for you.”

Tony walks May to a private dinner just for the two of them.

“Tony, this is all so wonderful.” May said

“And it’s about to be better.” Tony said “Close your eyes.” 

May closes her eyes. Tony gets on one knee and pulls out a ring.

“Ok, open them.” Tony said

May opens her eyes to see Tony on his knee. 

May puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

“Melinda Qiaolian May will you marry me?” Tony said

“Yes.” Melinda said

1 year later

Melinda May was walking down the aisle with her father. She finally stops and stands in front of Tony.

“You may be seated.” The priest said

Everyone sits down.

“We are gathered here today to for the wedding of Anthony Edward Stark and Melinda Qiaolian May. If anyone has any objects please speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

No one says anything.

“Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Meilinda to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Tony said

“And do you Melinda Qiaolian May take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Melinda said

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.”

Everyone cheers as Tony and Melinda kiss.

Stark Industries 1994

24 year old Melinda May was being rushed into a medical room. Tony was staying by her side. She was about to give birth to their daughter. 

“I’m right here Melinda.” Tony said

“Don’t leave me.” May said

“I won’t.” Tony said

May pushes and screams when the nurse tells her to push. 

“Congratulations it’s a girl.” She said

Melinda looks at Tony happy. Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper came in.

“Guys meet Daisy Samantha May-Stark.” Melinda said

“She’s so precious.” Pepper said

“Do you mind if I hold her?” Rhodey asked

“You’re her godfather.” Tony said

Rhodey took Daisy gently from Melinda and held her in his arms.

“Hey, Daisy, i’m your uncle Rhodey.” Rhodey said

Daisy begins to cry a bit.

Rhodey rocks her to get her to stop crying.

6 years later 

6 year old Daisy was playing with her father. May walks in and she sits on the couch and she looks depressed. Tony picks up Daisy and carries her over to sit with his wife.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked 

“So i found out why I was sick the other day.” May said

May pulls out a pregnancy test.

“It’s positive I’m pregnant.” May said

“I’m gonna be a big sister?!” 6 year Daisy said happy

“Yes you are.” May said happy as she grabbed her daughter

2001

May was being rushed to the hospital.

May screams as the contractions were coming closer.

“Okay on the count of three get ready to push!” The nurse yelled

“One…” The nurse said

Melinda screams as she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Oh god. It’s… it’s a boy.” The nurse said

The nurse hands their son to Melinda.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” The nurse asked

“Peter Anthony Benjamin May-Stark.” Tony said

“That’s a wonderful name.”


End file.
